Room Mates
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie is dirt broke once again so Jackie offers her home as a place for him to crash until he is back on his feet. However, she did not expect Robbie to have a condition of his own... Not only shall they be room mates, they shall be bed partners also. Smut. Of the good kind.


So once again, Jackie was his knight in shining armour. Their twisted story of romance was backwards to that in your usual fairy tales. Well, not that you could actually call what they have a romance. At this precise moment, they sat at his kitchen table poring over old letters that had the wonderful red lettering in block capitals that warned him it a final payment was due as well as bank statements that showed the miserable amount of money he had in them and he knew she did this even though she had a man in her life. A man that was probably not going to be happy that she was spending another evening with Robbie – again. Probably why she had just told him that Chris had ended their relationship. His loss really.

With a frustrated sigh, she turned to look at him. _"Why did you not come to me in the first place?!"_

"_I didn't want to admit that I had screwed up again." _He admitted quietly. He could deal with anyone in the world looking at him with pity but never her, never his Jackie. He knew that Jackie knew him well enough that he made mistakes but sometimes he would like to be the kind of prince she deserved to have, the kind of prince that was written into a fairytale. Not the washed up detective that had a bad marriage, was a single father and had a gambling problem as well as a drink fixation.

However, she just laughed at him as she shook her head. _"Christ almighty, you screwing up is a certainty in this world, however this current situation could have been avoided!" _Sighing, she lifted up his latest bank statement and briefly studied the measly figures that greeted her there before turning back to him once more. _"Since you are too broke to even treat me to dinner how about if you crash at my place for a bit; at last it would save you a little cash if you get rid of this."_

Robbie looked around at what she qualified as "this". He knew that his apartment was not amazing but it had been home for ten years now and he had slightly got attached hence why he had not moved when the landlord had slowly upped the rent over the last couple of years, gradually helping to cripple Robbie alongside his gambling debts. All his furniture was mismatched and from charity shops but he had lovingly selected each piece with Jamie after he had bought the place. The weird task had helped the two men bond slightly more and even if Robbie thought it was the hideous thing ever; like that bloody singing trout in the bathroom; he picked it because Jamie had found it funny or nice. There was nothing valuable here, nothing he could sell to help his money situation but he knew that what Jackie was proposing would help.

However, it was his pride that made him try to reject the offer. "_No, I can't let you-"_

"_I've already told you that I'm here for good, so take advantage..." _Understanding the tone that her words meant, she blushed beet red to the roots of her hair and she turned away to focus on the letters in front of her again. Robbie looked down at his hands realising that this was probably his one chance. His only chance at ever taking hold of the one thing that he had always truly desired. Leaning forward, he cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her.

"I know that noble men would now say something stupid about how that they can not ask that of you but I am not a noble man," he explained causing her to laugh. Pressing a small kiss to the corner of her lips, he ran his thumb against the lip as he pulled away and looked at her. He hoped that despite it being such an innocent move he would get the message that he was trying to convey. "I do, however, have my own stipulations on the time period that we are together and you can't say no." She looked over at him, a darkness in her eyes showing the true fear at letting up control to Robbie Ross – her flake of a best friend.

Robbie watched as the inner battle went off in her brain, the emotions flickering in her eyes were not ones that surprised him as she ran her tongue along the length of her lip which caused it to touch his thumb. With her mind set, Jackie closed her eyes as she started to nod her head at him as her silent response. "Jackie, I need an actual response when I pose this to you so that I know you're okay with it."

"O-okay," she stuttered.

"If I stay a night, two, a week, a month or even an entire year, we will spend every night together in the same bed." He ran his hand over her cheek before resting it down on her neck, teasing her collar bone gently causing her lips to part gently. "Biblically," he affirmed with a smile and she found her eyes fluttering open, a smile forming on her lips as she leant in and pressed a kiss against his lips. Robbie deepened the kiss briefly before pulling back gently, lust hitting him as he took in her glazed over her eyes and the fact that she appeared to be struggling to think. "Vocally, Jacks. Vocally."

There was a brief moment of silence before a smile graced her face again. "Yes but I think a year is a very long ass time..." the pair of them burst out laughing, Robbie holding onto her face once again as he pressed a kiss to her brow thinking that this was a new chapter to their already twisted fairytale.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a short first chapter to my new smut filled story that is based of Lee's lovely 'Money' prompt for Alphabet Romance. The parts that are italicised are the words I have actually snaffled from Lee's lovely story and the rest is my expansion. **


End file.
